kamenriderdecadefandomcom-20200214-history
RX! Dai-Shocker Attack
is the twenty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Decade. It is the first part of the World of Black RX/World of Black arc, featuring the first appearance of Dai-Shocker and its commander Apollo Geist (Guy), who serve as the antagonists for the remainder of the series, and of Showa Kamen Riders in what originally started as a celebration of the 10th anniversary of the Heisei Kamen Rider Series. Synopsis to be added Plot Tsukasa finds himself wearing strange clothes with another strange card as he, Natsumi, and Yusuke find themselves attacked by the Strange Demon Robot Schwarian and his Chaps as Kamen Rider Black RX battles them, with both sides believing Tsukasa to be Joe the Haze. When the Seamoon Fangire and Scorpion Imagin suddenly appear, Tsukasa becomes Decade to help RX out against the monsters with Agito's power as Schwarian runs off. After Natsumi stops RX from attacking Decade, RX takes her words to heart and sees Tsukasa as an ally. From there, he introduces himself as Kotaro Minami and says that has been fighting the Crisis Empire. Everyone is confused at the sudden appearance of Imagin and Fangires in this A.R. World with Tsukasa reluctant to fight, once more. While Tsukasa takes pictures, after Natsumi offers him to embrace her world as his home, they confront a man named Guy who is behind the attacks. Introducing himself as Dai-Shocker's Apollo Geist, he knocks the Decadriver out of Tsukasa's hand as Natsumi takes an attack meant for him as the villain and his attendants leave. Natsumi is hospitalized beyond medical aid and Tsukasa is upset by Narutaki telling him that he is a danger to himself and those around him. Daiki visits Tsukasa and Natsumi, telling Tsukasa about Apollo Geist being from the World of X-Rider and possessing the Perfecter, which is the key to returning Natsumi to normal. Tsukasa goes off to confront Apollo Geist on his own, not wanting anyone else to get hurt, finding Schwarian as Apollo Geist attacks him for refusing to deleiver his offer to Grand Lord Crisis to join Dai-Shocker. With RX's support, Decade battles Apollo Geist before Diend interferes with his own Riders to steal the Perfecter. When Apollo Geist summons the Rhino Mutant, he convinces Schwarian to accept his offer of joining his group as Decade assumes Complete Form to use Kabuto Hyper Form's power to take out the summoned Riders. Apollo Geist escapes into another dimension with Decade in pursuit as RX holds off the monsters. Arriving at the other end, Decade finds Kotaro Minami who transforms into Kamen Rider Black to attack him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Decade: *Kamen Rider Diend: *Kamen Rider Kuuga: *Apollo Geist: Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Ride: Decade, Agito ***Attack Ride: N/A ***Form Ride: N/A ***Final Form Ride: N/A ***Final Attack Ride: Agito, Kabuto ***Final Kamen Ride: Decade Complete ***K-Touch: Kabuto Hyper **'Forms:' ***Decade, Decade Agito Ground Form, Complete Form **Kamen Rider Diend ***Kamen Ride: Diend, Ketaros, Hercus ***Attack Ride: N/A ***Final Form Ride: N/A ***Final Attack Ride: N/A 1248563223736.jpg|Decade Kamen Ride: Agito Dhikeido26-2.jpg|Diend Kamen Ride: Ketaros & Hercus FinalAttackRide_Kabuto_Hyper_Rider_Shooting.png|Decade K-Touch: Kabuto Hyper Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 22, . *'Viewership': 7.6% *All of the Kamen Rides in this episode come from Anniversery seasons (Agito celebrated the 30th anniversary of Kamen Rider, while Kabuto celebrated the 35th anniversary). *Final appearance of Decade's Agito Ground Form. *The cape for the 'masked ball' which Eijiro Hikari is seen ironing resembles that of the Shocker villain Doctor Shinigami, foreshadowing the events of Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. *This is the first episode of Decade to use both Treasure Sniper and Ride the Wind as insert themes. DVD releases Kamen Rider Decade Volume 6 features episodes 22-26: Wanted: Diend, End of Diend, The Arrival of the Samurai Sentai, Heretic Rider, Go Forth! and RX! Dai-Shocker Attack. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/decade.html Blu-ray Box comes with all 31 episodes. References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢RX！大ショッカー来襲｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢RX！大ショッカー来襲｣ Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers